This invention relates to a timer used in watches, portable telephones, and electronic devices such as personal digital assistants, and a watch having the timer.
As taught in JP 2001-289967 A that is a Japanese Patent Document, for example, a structure of a watch case in which an annular member made of metal is fixed to a circumferential groove provided in a case body made of synthetic resin, a glass fixing frame made of metal is fixed to an inner circumferential surface of the annular member, and a cover member is attached to the top of the glass fixing frame and the annular member is known.
With such a watch, however, when an antenna is arranged inside the watch case, a switch button is in electrical continuity with the glass fixing frame made of metal and the glass fixing frame made of metal is at ground potential so as to prevent damage to an electronic circuit caused by electrostatic discharge, which thus affects the electric field radiated by the antenna, and leads to lower gain characteristics of the antenna and lower reception performance of the antenna.
This invention is directed to a timer capable of improving the reception performance of an antenna and a watch having the timer.